a family meeting
by 00carver00
Summary: ok kuronue was mated and his family was killed... finally they theives hiei, kuronue and yoko run across a castle to find the old family kuronue once had... and sesshomaru has left rin there while she is having their babies...wat a mess..poor girls, lots


The three girls walked down the low palace side of the wall. A mans voice boomed through the forest. "Rin jump!" The girl closest to the voice called out next…

"Who goes there?" Sesshomaru in a flash of light drops Rin between them and runs off. A large dragon chased after 'The Lord of The West'. They look at her. Her large belly told the rest for the girls. But when they lifted her to her feet the water on the bottom of the kimono told that the pups were coming out now. The girls called for the family doc.

Hiei stood outside looking up at the building asking himself 'This place reminds me of some one but who?' he shook his head and then he seen her face in a mental image with a tall skinny man… 'Wait that's Kuronue!' he ran to where Kuronue and Yoko Kurama were.

"Well anything worth stealing in there old buddy old pal?" Yoko asked and seen the expression on this normally expressionless face. 'What's wrong with him what's with the look?'

"Why do I remember this place so Kuronue… I seen a woman from my past standing with YOU" Hiei yelled to the bat demon in the tree.

"Hiei you were never raised with or by bandits. My wife and mate Raven from Rome raised and you were to marry our daughter. But our castle was attacked and I was not in town but away on request by my father. When I heard of the attack I returned to find Raven rapped and strangled to death trying to protect you and our daughter. She had a slave take you out in the woods and hide. Well the slave tried to hide you but was hit and the robbers took you. Our daughter was smothered." Kuronue said with out stopping. Hiei's eyes got wide and Kuronue started to cry. "Then I meet up with Yoko Kurama and became a thief. And you came to us and I went cold thinking to much about the past. The thought of loosing her almost killed me… then I find our daughter dead and you gone. My heart was so confused it quit having feelings."

"Why didn't you tell me all this in the first place not wait till I see the castle again… WHY KURONUE? WHY?" Hiei screamed.

Kuronue landed in front of Hiei and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You couldn't handle it look at what you now." A scream came from the castle. "What the hell!" They run to the castle. And hide in the bushes out in the front. A girl stood yelling at the guard something looked similar about her. 'Kelina…. But she was dead.'

"I told you no looking." She turned to look in there direction. "Who's there show yourself." She walked to them "Who are you. Are you welcome here…. Well are you?"

"Hi…" Yoko said and turned to leave.

"Wait right there…. Mr." Her voice sounded like Raven's "Why do you come here?" Her hands were on her hips then her hands moved to Kuronue's shoulders. "Father? Is that you? Mother said you were still alive but it never occurred to me she could be right." Kuronue rose to his feet and looked down at her. He took her hands in his.

"You mean your mother is still alive?" Kuronue had weakened and was now with pleading eyes following his long lost daughter to her mother's chamber. She knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" The sweet voice called from behind the door.

"Mother it's me. I have some one here who you once knew." She stopped and pressed her ear to the door. The door knob began to turn, and she backed up. Her sweet mother and Kuronue's old mate opened the door. "Mother is this the man in your stories?" Her mother looked at him and slung the door open and jumped into his arms. Tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Right I'm going to check on Kilda and Kalian I'll be back." Kelina walked through the door and down the hall. Kuronue turned to look in the master bedroom. Raven walked back and closed the door.

"Kuronue I had to move on. Because she had no father I married him and moved on." Raven pleaded to him. He backed up and walked back a little. "Kuronue I didn't want too. But it was for our daughter I still love."

"Like I believe that! You didn't love me before, and the only reason you mated me is because I got you pregnant. And your father wanted our land to be one do you think I didn't notice!" Kuronue turned and walked down the hall the way his daughter went. He got to the door and was about to enter when he heard their conversation.

"I think if my dad will take me with him I'm outa here. Mother is pissing this Kelina off!" She turned and opened the door. "Yeah I knew ya was there. "


End file.
